Porygon
|-|Porygon= |-|Porygon2= |-|Porygon-Z= Summary Porygon is a man-made Pokémon created utilizing the latest, most advanced technologies. It consists entirely of programming code and is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. Although people anticipate this Pokémon can fly into space, none has managed the feat yet. Porygon2 is the evolution of Porygon, by having it be traded with an Up-Grade. It was updated to possess artificial intelligence, and it is capable of learning new behaviors on its own. As a result, it will sometimes perform motions or abilities that are not in its programming. Although it was designed for space exploration and upgraded with planetary development software, it is seemingly unable to fly. Porygon-Z 'is the final form of Porygon, gained by trading a Porygon2 with a Dubious Disc. In order to create a more advanced Pokémon, Porygon-Z was given additional software in order to increase its abilities. The initial idea was to give it the ability to travel through alien dimensions, but an error occurred. Instead, the Pokémon began acting erratically. Unlike Porygon2, the evolution doesn't seem to have been officially authorized by Sylph Co. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Porygon | Porygon2 | Porygon-Z Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies (Porygon were only created around 20 years ago) Classification: Virtual Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Regeneration (Likely Mid. Can reform himself after falling into parts), Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Via Zap Cannon), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Damage Boost (Via Analytic), Shapeshifting, Can reflect Status Aliments, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Can turn into Data, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to ghost type attacks, Power Mimicry (Porygon is copy-protected) and Sleep Manipulation, Can detach its limbs and head from its torso, Can survive without oxygen or food, and Power Mimicry (Via Trace) | All previous abilities, sans Flight, to a greater extent, plus Levitation, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Low-level Reality Warping and Flight Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be on par with Pokémon like Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning-based attacks. Can travel as data through the internet) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to second stage Pokémon, superior to its pre-evolution, Porygon) | Relativistic+ (Faster than before and comparable to Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can carry Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jesse, James, and Meowth all at once. Superior to Mantyke) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless (Due to being composed of computer data) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion once) Intelligence: Unknown. At least Sapient to some degree, Porygon2 was made to learn things and adapt on its own Weaknesses: Fighting-type moves, Porygon-Z is a bit erratic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Trace (Porygon and Porygon2 Only):' When it enters a battle, the Pokémon copies an opposing Pokémon's Ability. *'Download:' Compares an opposing Pokémon's Defense and Sp. Def stats before raising its own Attack or Sp. Atk stat—whichever will be more effective. *'Adaptability (Porygon-Z Only):' Powers up moves of the same type as the Pokémon. *'Analytic (Hidden Ability):' Boosts move power when the Pokémon moves last. Attacks: *'Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z:' **'Conversion 2:' The user changes its type to make itself resistant to the type of attack the opponent used last. **'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. **'Conversion:' The user changes its type to become the same type as the move at the top of the list of moves it knows. **'Sharpen:' The user makes its edges more jagged, which raises its Attack stat. **'Psybeam:' The target is attacked with a peculiar ray. This may also leave the target confused. **'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. **'Recover:' Restoring its own cells, the user restores its own HP by half of its max HP. **'Magnet Rise:' The user levitates using electrically generated magnetism for five turns. **'Signal Beam:' The user attacks with a sinister beam of light. This may also confuse the target. **'Recycle:' The user recycles a held item that has been used in battle so it can be used again. **'Discharge:' The user strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity. This may also cause paralysis. **'Lock-On:' The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. **'Tri Attack:' The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or paralyze the target. **'Magic Coat:' A barrier reflects back to the target moves like Leech Seed and moves that damage status. **'Zap Cannon:' The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. **'Zen Headbutt:' The user focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. **'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. **'Hyper Beam:' The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy. **'Barrier:' The user creates a barrier that increases his defense by two stages. **'Thunder Wave: '''The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Porygon2 and Porygon-Z:' **'Defense Curl:' The user curls up to conceal weak spots and raise its Defense stat. *'Porygon-Z:' **'Trick Room:' The user creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. **'Nasty Plot:' The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. This sharply raises the user's Sp. Atk stat. **'Embargo:' This move prevents the target from using its held item for five turns. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it. 'Pokémon GO Moves' *'Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z:' **'Charge Beam:' The uses shoots a beam of electricity that may also raise the user's Special Attack. **'Solar Beam: This two-turn attack, the user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn. **'Hidden Power: '''A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokémon using it. *'Porygon-Z: **'Blizzard: '''A howling blizzard is summoned to strike opposing Pokémon. This may also leave the opposing Pokémon frozen. 'IQ Skills' (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Brick-Tough:' Porygon's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Power Pitcher:' Porygon has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Intimidator:' Porygon can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'Wary Fighter: If Porygon misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'Counter Hitter: '''Porygon may counter 1/4 of the damage received back to the adjacent opponent. *'Course Checker: A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Porygon will instinctively check for things that will get in the way and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Porygon knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Porygon, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Efficiency Expert:' When Porygon is battling multiple enemies, he will target the one with the lowest HP. *'Cheerleader: '''Porygon will cheer for his allies, making their attacks more powerful. *'Bodyguard:' Porygon will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Wise Healer:' Porygon's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Deep Breather:' A Porygon's move will raise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Defender:' Porygon becomes very defensive, which raises its defense and special defense, but lowers its attack and special attack. *'Quick Healer:' Porygon's HP will recover faster naturally. *'Sure-Hit Attacker:' The accuracy of Porygon's regular attacks is far greater. '''Key:' Porygon | Porygon2 | Porygon-Z Gallery pory.gif 71b.gif 2993387 orig.jpg Others Notable Victories: Hyungin In (The Gamer) Hyungin In's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-A) Notable Losses: Technus (Danny Phantom) Technus' Profile (Base Porygon and Technus 2.0, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pokemon Category:Artificial Characters Category:Races Category:Nintendo Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7